Amy's Desire
by FinalStory159
Summary: When a pink hedgehog is forced to take shelter in Tails' Workshop after a rainy shopping spree, things take a turn for the worst as a certain white bat takes aim at the hedgehog's jewelry. A reincarnation of AmyxRouge - One Shot and a request story. Rated M for sex (duh, it's a rated M one shot after all).
**Hello you guys, here's another Request Edition From Sonic X Love. I gotta say, I enjoyed writing/typing this story. It just have that extra kick into it. Also this is an apology story for the Amy And Rouge One-Shot :/. Anyway, let's light this firecracker.**

It was rather late, and the sky was dark. Rain was pouring down so hard, nobody dared go outside. The only person who did not have a roof over her head was one hedgehog girl named Amy Rose, who was taking shelter under a tree.

"Oh, man," Amy said to herself. "I never should have gone shopping this late. If that super-special ruby necklace hadn't been on sale, in fact, I never would've left my apartment at all if I knew the weather would turn out like this. I wish I'd brought an umbrella at least"

Lightning struck, and Amy decided she shouldn't stay put for much longer. She decided to take refuge in the nearest building, which happened to be Tails' lab.

As Amy wrung out her clothes, she casually looked around. All kinds of mechanical devices riddled the room, large and small. It was too complicated for Amy to even dare to comprehend. However, she noticed someone hiding in the rafters.

Alerted by the unknown presence, Amy took a defensive pose. "Who goes there? Show yourself, whoever you are up there!"

The figure dropped to the floor, landing somewhat stylishly, and Amy recognized her in an instant. "Rouge! What did you come here for?"

Rouge folded her arms. "Amy Rose, from apartment 29 in Central City. I followed you back here after you bought that ruby necklace. You know how much I like valuable jewels, and I find that necklace particularly inviting. Now hand it over before I have to get violent!"

"I will not hand over this necklace!" Amy shot back. "It's a gift for Sonic, and I'm not going to give it up to the likes of you!"

"So be it!" Rouge finished, opening her wings. In response, Amy withdrew her hammer from her pocket and brandished it.

Amy made the first move and jumped into the air, attempting to bring her hammer right down on Rouge's head. Rouge, however, did a quick backflip, kicking the hammer out of Amy's hands and across the room.

"By the way, Amy," Rouge asked casually, "how DO you carry such a large hammer in such a small pocket?"

Not paying attention to Rouge's question, Amy dashed across the room and seized her hammer in preparation for a counterattack. She didn't get the chance, as Rouge had snuck up behind her and attempted to grab her and choke her.

"Give me the necklace!" Rouge commanded.

"I won't!" Amy screamed, prying herself loose and dashing across the room to try to get away. The lab was quite dark, so Amy collided with the wall and fell to the floor.

But when Rouge jumped at her, she accidentally kissed Amy on the lips and the two went wide eyed, blushing hard. The kiss wasn't quick, nor was it long, but it felt oddly good in a way as the two Mobians slowly broke the kiss, causing a mixture of their saliva to hang from their mouths like a loose and wobbly bridge.

"Well that I wasn't expecting" Rouge said, breaking the silence as Amy looked into the white bat's eyes (can she even see?). "Yeah. Wait a second, my first kiss was suppose to be with Sonic!" Amy cried out in disappointment as Rouge looked at her with a curious expression. "Why do you even chase after that Big Boy even if you know he doesn't feel the same way you do?"

"Because I have faith he feels the same way deep inside"

"No he doesn't!"

"And what makes you think so?" Amy asked with an annoyed tone.

"Because I saw he propose to Sally yesterday"

"What!?" Amy asked with shock and disbelief.

"Yeah, yesterday evening at Emerald Beach"

"No you lying, he wouldn't"

"Because?" Rouge asked as she waited for her reason.

"Because he would have told us!"

"Maybe it is a surprise"

"I can't believe you"

"Then believe this" Rouge told her as she leaned in and kissed the pink hedgehog as Amy felt that confusing feeling from before. Rouge felt it too, even if she kissed, rode, or use men, or even stole any jewel, this feeling dominated all of them with confusion and desire.

"Mm mm mm" Amy tried saying as she tried escaping but Rouge kept her in place as she began to lick Amy's teeth, trying to get through and receive access.

Amy just began to get redder and redder than before as she reluctantly opened her mouth with Rouge's tongue exploring her warm mouth. Their breathe was getting hotter as Rouge's tongue wrestled with Amy's which didn't fought back for dominance. In fact Amy was just standing there, speechless, breathless and paralyzed at the same time.

She was confused. She could have continued to fight back from this, but the pink hedgehog didn't know what to do. It felt wrong and bad but oddly felt right and good at the same time. Then, reluctantly again, she chose to go with it as she closed her eyes and wrestled with Rouge's tongue, which made Rouge burn all around her body as she moaned from their somewhat passionate kiss. While kissing her once enemy, Rouge's hands started exploring Amy's body, which made her moan as well. When the white bat's hands found Amy's small breast and crotch, it fondled with them without hesitation. "Mmmm" Amy moaned in the kiss as Rouge played with her fully erect nipple and rubbed the outsides of her cunt.

When Rouge broke their kiss, she looked at the pink hedgehog with a mischievous expression. "Let's find the lights and get to a comfortable room, shall we?"

"Okay" Amy nodded nervously as they got the lights on and found a couch which they happily chose to use as a resting spot. Rouge placed the nervous pink hedgehog on the sofa as she laid on top of her. "You still wanna continue?"

"Yeah" Amy said with desire as she was the one now to start a kissing session as she leaned in and french kiss the white bat with Rouge feeling her once again. A few minutes Rouge stopped the kiss and stood up to take her black suit off, revealing her beautiful big ass. She then assist Amy on taking her pink dress off, revealing her pink bra and cotton panties, which was actually soaking wet.

"Wow Amy, you were seriously waiting me to fuck ya huh?"

"N-no" Amy said nervously as she looked away, turning red once again. "Naughty girl, you lying. I guess I have to punish you now" the white bat told Amy with a devious smirk as Rouge bend over and pulled the cotton covered pussy close to her face. "Wait Rouge, what you gonna do?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm gonna punish you" she said before finally licked the wet panties softly and quickly as Amy arched her back, moaning at the same time. "Amy, you bitch, I barely had done anything. Are you that horny?"

"S-stop it" Amy told her but Rouge just ignored her as she thrust her face in her panties. She then shook her head wildly while blowing the panties which made Amy moan loud. "Rouge, shit, it feels so good!" Amy told her as she moaned on and on with Rouge continued to do what she was doing. After a few minutes Rouge looked up to see a breathless Amy with closed eyes. The white bat just smirked as she asked, "You really like that huh?"

"*Huff* Yeah *huff*" she answered honestly as Rouge then took her panties off and saw Amy's bare pink puffy virgin pussy. "Damn, it looks so beautiful"

"Really?"

"Of course honey, but you should do this often"

"Okay-Ah fuck!" Amy moaned as Rouge began to lick her like a dog. "R-Rouge, it feels so fucking good. Don't stop, please!"

"Don't worry, I won't" Rouge replied as she licked her clitoris while pinching it. "Damn it, you gonna make me cum!"

"Then cum, noone's stopping ya" she said as she began to finger bang her. "FUCK! Please, fuck me harder!" Amy shouted in pure pleasure as she moaned through the whole session. A few minutes later Amy became even closer to her climax. "Shit shit shit shit shit! It feels so good Rouge. Please, fuck me harder, harder, harder harder harder HARDER!"

"Oh you wanna cum huh you virgin bitch?"

"Yes, please let me cum!"

"Alright, then cum bitch, CUM!" Rouge ordered with lust as she watched and felt how Amy squirted all over her hand and face. "Fuck it, that was amazing"

"I know. Is this the first time feeling this wonderful feeling?"

"No, I masturbate at the thought of Sonic making love to me"

"Oh, so you are a naughty girl after all. Alright, time to kick it up a notch" the white bat told the pink flower as she took off her heart-shaped upper clothing, exposing her big, bouncy, round, soft, juicy and busty breasts.

Amy just looked on in awe as she went forward and began sucking on one, using her hand to caress and fondle with the other breast. "Oh my, what a hungry girl you are"

"Mm mm" Amy agreed reluctantly as she began squeezing on one then pinching the udder's nipple. "Oh yeah" Rouge moaned with a burst of pleasure as she hung her head backwards, facing the ceiling. Amy noticed this so she began pinching it harder, whilst at the same time, munching on the other one. It tasted good for Amy, such soft jelly tits turned her on even more as she sucked on one hard then turning to the other and sucked that harder as she continued to play with Rouge's breasts. The white bat became hornier than the pink hedgehog as she couldn't hold back any longer.

Rouge roughly got a grip on the drooling Amy's head and slapped her lips against hers. She could taste her natural milk all over the insides of Amy's mouth as the white sexy bat's tongue battled with the young girl's tongue. After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Rouge broke the kiss and got on top of the not so innocent hedgehog. "What's next Rouge?" Amy asked with big innocent puppy eyes.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough cutie pie" she replied with a seductive tone and expression as she pulled off her black tights, revealing her black panties. Amy began to get even redder than she was before when Rouge took off her high heel boots then, her panties.

Rouge just smirk at her stunned expression. "You like?"

A slow and stuttering nod was replied as Rouge grabbed from her stockings, a big purple double dildo. Amy's eyes went wide with surprise and shock at how big it was. Though she saw a man's penis on an adult video or two, she never thought a penis shape would be like that. Maybe looking up close like that makes it smaller than the real one in front me, or maybe it's just made it like that.

"I-Is that a d-dildo?"

"Yes"

"Why do you have a dildo hidden in your stockings"

"For emergencies like this" she winked as Rouge began to bow to Amy's wet, dripping and burning vagina, but the pink hedgehog started panicking. The bat girl noticed this so she looked up with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You seem scared. Is this your first time?" Rouge asked with Amy nodding nervously afterwards. "I'm scared of the pain I've been hearing of"

"Don't worry girl, I'm here, there's no need to fear" she said comforting the hedgehog with a smile which calmed Amy down a bit. "Alright, I'll go steady at the start for your pussy to get use to the size okay?"

"...Okay..." Amy replied as Rouge placed the tip of the dildo against Amy's pussy lips. The younger girl flinched at the feel of the sexual toy as Rouge began to push it inside, spreading her lips apart with insides forcing to spread as well, squeezing the toy's head. With every inch, Amy's breathing became heavier than the previous one. She couldn't believe what she was about to do; she was about to give her virginity away to Rouge. Suddenly Rouge stopped pushing when she felt she hit the jackpot.

"You ready?" Rouge rhetorically asked Amy as she count in her head.

3...

2...

1...

Push! The next thing they heard was a hymen collapsing and a crying Amy. The movement wasn't slow, it was instant. Rouge wanted to give the full package so that Amy can finish it and get it over with, and because Rouge couldn't help herself, she wasn't a gentlewoman after all.

"Fuck it Rouge, you said you'd go steady!"

"Sorry hun, but it's better to get of a problem fast than to finish it later"

After a few minutes of crying, Rouge pulled the fat piece of fake meat out of the womanhood of Amy, seeing at the blood covered on it mixed with the scent and presence of lewd wetness. Then, without warning, forcefully and roughly pushed it in again, causing Amy to arch her back and stick her moist tongue out while crying in pain. "You like?"

"NO!" She yelled out in tears as she gripped the couch tightly, trying to endure the movement of the dildo. "I-It's so big!"

"I know, now endure it bitch!" Rouge said viciously as she increased her speed, pushing in and out even faster. Amy's pain was still there, but it was changing slowly into pleasure as Amy's pussy began to leak lewd liquid with every thrust.

"Yes, Rouge, harder, faster, right there, yes!"

"It seems you experiencing your first pleasurable intercourse with a dildo huh?"

"Y-Yeah, now fuck me harder!"

"Alright, you ask for it" she told her as she sped up and got even rougher with the toy, twisting it and curving it upwards whilst pushing and pulling it out her vagina. Rouge then got an idea as she bend down and began sucking on Amy's young and wet clitoris. "Ah! Rouge, no stop that!" Amy tried telling her but the bat just ignored her ironic want as Rouge began biting on it and shaking and pulling her head at the same time. "Ah yes Rouge, please don't stop! Keep going, continue with that. Yes!" Amy told her honestly as her breath was becoming heavier and heavier than before.

Rouge enjoyed what she was doing with Amy, in fact, she always wanted to fuck this 'Young Bitch'.

"Holy shit! What is this feeling? It feels better than when I came due to your mouth. It's so good! Oh god, I don't want it to stop!"

"That must be an even better orgasm cutie"

"Fuck here it comes! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK!"

Squirt after squirt, Amy felt like she was floating on clouds. Rouge just stuck her tongue out, devouring her juices as one squirt came after the other. After about 5 full glasses of cum, Amy collapsed, breathing heavily with a tired expression.

"It's not over yet hun" Rouge told her which made her poke an eye open that stared at the bat. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't made me cum yet" she said with an As-a-matter-of-fact tone as she placed the other end of the double dildo against her naked moist pussy while it was still in Amy.

Without any time to react, Amy felt Rouge slammed her pussy right down the dildo, slapping their sexes together. "Ah yeah, you like how I ride this dildo on top of you huh?" Rouge asked with a seductive tone as Amy spread and closed her legs around Rouge's waist in response, forcing her to lean against her and ride it faster and harder than usual.

"You dirty girl" she told Amy as she began french kissing her in the process with Amy wrapping her hands around her. One hand drifted in her hair while the other one gripped her ass cheek firmly. After a few minutes, Rouge rode faster with Amy pushing upwards everytime the white bat pushed down. They were in sync. Their bodies met each other's so well, they surpass rhythm itself.

Amy loved Rouge at that point onwards, but she didn't know how to break it down to her as she was a man eater more than a woman lover.

Getting close to coming, Amy broke the kiss and said, "Ah, Rouge, I'm gonna come for third fucking time!"

"Me too, but for the first time obviously. Amy, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I think I have a thing for you"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Oh that's wonderful Rouge! I think I've fallen for you as well"

"But what about big blue?"

"He never loved me before and I doubt he loves me now"

"Oh Amy" Rouge told her as she pecked her lips before saying, "Ah, here it comes"

"Mine too!"

"Come with me Amy, come with me!"

"I will Rouge. I will, I will I will I will, oh fuck, I'm coming!"

"Me too! I love you Amy!"

"I love you too Rouge!"

"AMY!"

"ROUGE!"

They yelled their names as loud as they possibly can as they came all over each other's pussies and thighs and, of course, the dildo.

A few minutes later, they collapsed, with Rouge laying on her. From out of nowhere, Rouge picked up a blanket and covered themselves as they both went to sleep after kissing and saying,

"I love you..."

The next day...

When Sonic and Tails entered the lab, Sonic's mouth went wide with a shocked expression as he covered Tails' eyes.

WTF!?

 **And FIN. That has to be one of the most steamiest scenes I've written in my life. Hope you guys like it and don't forget to Review, Fol, Fav, etc, plz :)**


End file.
